


Confessions

by jalpari



Series: Linzin through the seasons [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Reunions, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: FINAL PART! Part twelve of a series of one shots that fill gaps in the canon. Set at the end of season 4. After Kuvira's defeat and the opening of a new spirit portal, Tenzin and Lin talk, finally. One shot with Linzin all over!





	Confessions

"It's been a bit of a bumpy ride huh?." Korra said as she and Tenzin stood looking out at the destroyed yet magnificent Republic city with a shining spirit portal at its center.

"I've come to realize, _life_ is a bumpy ride."

Tenzin's mind wandered to the recent events. To the new phase the city was entering. To the new phase he felt his life was entering. With every passing day, every passing threat, every passing heartbeat, he was aware of his growing feelings for Lin. Asami interrupted his thoughts, to tell Tenzin about Varrick's crazy plans to fly using his glider. Tenzin snapped out of his reverie and ran to stop the ensuing disaster. On getting there, he breathed a sigh of relief seeing that no damage had been done.

"Calm down airhead. I got it."

Lin stood grinning with her hands on her hips. It was the first time she had called him by his old nickname. He felt his heart skip a beat.

She had worn a deep green suit that fitted her well with a black jacket over it. He couldn't help but admire her. She looked radiant. He scars and bruises had begun to heal, her face was glowing, her eyes shining with joy, and her body seemed to radiate a new lightness of being. She seemed more and more like the Lin he remembered, the Lin he knew, the Lin he loved. In reality, though, she was no longer that Lin. She had changed, he had too. And that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, he smiled at the thought.

They turned to face the dance floor where the bride and groom swayed together. It had been a touching ceremony with an expected touch of the trademark Varrick-weirdness. Nonetheless, it felt nice to have a joyous occasion to celebrate after all that had happened with the war against Kuvira. It felt nice to finally have time...time to process everything, time to feel their feelings, time to allow themselves to breathe.

Lin stood next to Tenzin, a feeling of warmth and comfort spreading across her body. It _had_ been slightly awkward earlier, as she sat beside Tenzin, his wife on the other side. Pleasantries were exchanged and no further conversations were initiated between her and Pema, much to her relief, although she didn't know why she felt guilty. Just then, Pema walked over to where they stood.

"Tenzin, we're going back home. We need to get a good night's sleep. We will be leaving with the other acolytes for Ba Sing Se early in the morning, to help with the rehabilitation of the citizens. I will stay with my parents and…", she hesitated for a moment. "The children will be coming with me."

Tenzin let out a small gasp, "For how long?"

Pema knew that his question was for the children only. Over the last three years, a wave of acceptance had washed over Pema. She had expected it to be harder than it had been. She had felt the tiniest bit of relief, along with worry, mainly for their children. She had also expected something to happen between Tenzin and Lin but that too had not happened. It had made it easier somehow and harder at the same time. It meant that the end of their relationship had been about much more than an ex and ran much deeper.

"Don't worry Tenzin. Not for long, a few weeks maybe. They have been of great help so far with the ongoing work and Jinora and Kai want to keep searching for more airbenders."

"Alright", Tenzin stepped forward to give her brief quick hug.

Pema nodded at Lin, who returned the gesture. But she couldn't take her eyes off her as she walked away. Out of respect, she had declined Tenzin's offer to stay on the island. Her home had been destroyed with the rest of the city but she cared more for Pema and the kids. She wanted to avoid any awkwardness, she wanted to spare Pema the trouble of pretending she was comfortable with Lin's presence.

She turned her attention back to the dance floor, pushing out any unnecessary thoughts, enjoying the quiet calm. After a while, she became aware of a pair of eyes on her.

"Tenzin, you're staring", she whispered.

"I can't help it", he leaned closer. "You're looking beautiful."

Before she could control it, her face heated up and her cheeks turned red. She didn't know how to respond. It dawned on her that she couldn't remember the last time she had heard those words.

* * *

They were strolling towards the balcony, walking in silence. No words had been spoken since Tenzin told her things had finally become 'official' with the separation. She could still hear the music playing softly in the distance. She had known, along with everyone else, that Tenzin and Pema were separated for a while now. But this was the first time she was hearing it from him.

"How has she been doing?"

"Seemingly fine. But she had understood everything when I first spoke to her. I think, on some level, she had known."

"Known what?"

There was a long silence and she didn't probe him. Tenzin began slowly.

"That every phase of life has its purpose."

The words floated around her for a long time as she tried to make sense of them.

"Do you feel guilty?"

"Not as guilty as I felt when I left you all those years ago."

She held her breath, keeping her eyes fixed on the new spirit portal. She felt him come slightly closer, brushing his arm against hers. She tilted her head partially in his direction. A gentle smile escaped her lips as she leaned in closer too.

That night, they finally talked. Pouring their hearts out to each other. Sharing everything that had happened over the years. Things they had experienced, felt, survived. Tenzin's epiphany in the fog of lost souls, Lin's reconciliation with Suyin and Toph. They were slowly finding their way back to their best friend.

* * *

" _Now_ will you come to Air Temple Island? It's been a week of you shuttling between your office and that awful half-broken guest house!"

Tenzin had thrown his arms up in frustration as he brought this topic up for the fifth time since the war ended.

"Pema and the children left two days ago. You have no more excuses Lin."

Lin pouted and groaned, sitting at her desk, but ultimately propped her elbows up and leaned into her hands.

" _Fine!_ But where would I even stay! You're already housing so many displaced people."

Tenzin smirked and cleared his throat.

"Your old room, of course."

Her head perked up looking at him in surprise. Half her life had been spent there, with her second family. And after her mother had left, she had almost permanently lived there.

"My room?"

"You don't think we would ever give it someone else, did you?"

"It would make sense if you had...I mean there was no reason to…"

"Mom wouldn't let us, and frankly I was glad she didn't. Saved me the discomfort of saying it."

A bright smile took over her face.

"Alright, you've convinced me."

* * *

_Am I nervous? That's ridiculous. This is Lin. Lin. Who I have known since childhood._

Tenzin paced his room. Then his mind began remembering the rest.

_Lin. Whose heart I broke. Who I left behind, blinded by my need to prove myself worthy of being the Avatar's son. No, I can't let the past hold me back._

He made his way to Lin's room and knocked on her open door. It had only been a night since she moved to air temple island. He had been so happy as he saw her standing in her old room. Kya would be arriving the next day from the south pole and he had resolved to have a talk with Lin before that, while he was still alone with her.

"Hey there...what's up?" Lin's voice was cheerful and full of joy.

Tenzin stepped closer and her stance softened as she realized there was something brewing in him. This look had become more and more frequent of late. She averted her gaze and looked around attempting to distract herself, unsure of what to expect.

"I have to tell you something…"

He had come closer to where she was standing at the side of the bed. They were face to face and she felt like she was held in a spell.

"With everything that has happened, I...I have realized something, Lin. My foolishness held me back from so many things…from being in balance, from attaining true spiritual enlightenment, from being true to myself…to you…"

"Tenzin, there is no need to dredge up old..."

He inched closer, close enough for her to feel the heat from his body. The warmth made her shiver. His familiar smell, his broad sturdy chest, his radiant skin, his eyes. She found herself getting lost in them, ignoring the voice inside her head telling her to come back to reality and not give in to wishful thinking.

He was out of words. All he could do was show her. His hands caught hers unaware. She flinched but that only made him hold on tighter. He slid his hands up her arms moving in closer, as she slowly leaned back, her legs growing weak. His hands found their way to her shoulders, her neck, and cupped her face.

"I miss you, Lin. I cannot begin to tell you how much I have missed you...or how long I have waited to do this."

His voice grew softer with every word. And then everything became a blur.

All that existed was the touch of his lips on hers, parting as they allowed him in, unsure at first, but hungry the next moment. As his tongue grazed her lips, he pulled her further in, his hands on her waist gripping her firmly. She sensed his growing desperation with every movement. There was so much more than their hunger in this kiss. There were years and years of pain, emotions, learning, unlearning, angst, and love.

Lin had surrendered the minute his lips sealed over hers. His taste was intoxicating. Her hands roamed into his robe as she felt his entire body, strong, toned, screaming for her to come closer, pressing herself against him. She dug her fingers into his back. Nothing seemed enough as they dissolved into each other's bodies, relishing the sensations they had long forgotten.

Their kiss seemed never ending but an abrupt sound outside the window brought them back to reality. She stood there looking at him at a loss of words, almost frustrated. This had been just another day, a normal morning, quiet and average…but suddenly it was all turned upside down and nothing made sense. She did not like it when things didn't make sense.

"Tenzin...I don't understa…"

Before she could complete her sentence, Tenzin rested his forehead on hers letting out a deep exhale.

"I do."

She looked deep into his eyes, trying to grasp the feelings he was trying to convey. She sighed and leaned forward, giving in.

* * *

They lay in her bed, comfortable and at peace. Her head resting on his chest, her hand placed across his heart, blissfully listening to his heartbeat. His arms were around her, holding her close breathing in her scent. This was what had been missing from his life. This was the happiness he had foregone all those years ago, and now he had been given the gift of a second chance. Everything felt like it had fallen in the right place, at the right time, just as it was meant to be.

"I love you, Lin."

Those words had an unexpected effect on her. Her body was held still by his words. Tenzin noticed her tense up.

"What happened…"

In a flash, her face was covered in confusion again, her eyes radiated pain, and a tear found its way out making up for her lack of words.

"What are you doing to me, Tenzin..."

He turned on his side to face her and took a deep breath.

"I am doing what I should have never undone."

He smiled and touched her cheek with his hand, wiping the tears. And in that moment she knew, her life was going to change once more. But what comforted her more than his words, was the realization that he had come back to her all on his own. Her airhead airbender had looked into himself and discovered something that no one could have shown him.

And for once, he had not hesitated, not been overcome by doubt or indecision, not tried to find a way around the obstacle. Instead, he had faced it head on. Maybe her earthbending spirit had rubbed off on him after all.

Tenzin looked at her overwhelmed with the realization that Lin had undergone a metamorphosis too and come out the other side stronger than before, if that was even possible. She had overcome her stubbornness that held her captive; miserable behind the wall she had built around her. She had freed herself and learned to let go. Maybe his airbending spirit had rubbed off on her after all.

"The journey ahead of us won't be easy, Tenzin."

"But we will be in it together this time."

"Like old times?"

He smiled resting his forehead against the forehead of the woman who had been his first love, and his last love.

"Like old times."

**Author's Note:**

> So with this, my 12-part one shot Linzin series comes to an end! It's been exhilarating to say the LEAST. Thank you to everyone who liked, followed, commented and dm'd me! It's been real encouraging and satisfying. I'm amazed at how many stories had been lying dormant in my mind.
> 
> I came across the Avatar series because of the 2010 live action movie. Although it was a physically painful experience to sit through that movie, I am forever indebted to it for introducing me to the TV show! Over the years, my obsession has only grown and only now have I realized just how much of the world I have imbibed unknowingly!
> 
> Thanks for the continued support and I hope more and more of you reach out with suggestions, feedback, and words of encouragement. I never knew the fandom community is so warm, welcoming and fun!


End file.
